Mexico (British Mexico)
Mexico is a country in North America, south of the Union of Katana and north of Guyana. It is a Commonwealth realm with Queen Elizabeth II as the monarch and Prime Minister Richard Penn Roy. It is the most populous country in the Americas and it's capital and largest city is Tenochtitlan. It is also a developed, industrialised nation as a powerful First-World Nation. History Ancient cultures Archaic period The earliest human remains in Mexico are chips of stone tools found near campfire remains in the Valley of Mexico and radiocarbon-dated to circa 23,000 years ago. Mexico is the site of the domestication of maize and beans which caused a transition from paleo-Indian hunter-gatherers to sedentary agricultural villages beginning around 7000 BCE. Classic periods (1500 BC–700 AD) In the subsequent formative eras, maize cultivation and cultural traits such as a complex mythological and religious complex, a vigesimal numeric system, were diffused from the Mexican cultures to the rest of the Mesoamerican culture area.Kirchhoff, Paul (1943). "Mesoamérica — Sus Límites Geográficos, Composición Étnica y Caracteres Culturales". Acta Americana 1 (1): 92–107. In this period villages began to become socially stratified and develop into chiefdoms, and large ceremonial centers developed.Carmack, Robert; et al. (1996). The legacy of Mesoamerica: history and culture of a Native American civilization. New Jersey: Prentice Hall. Among the earliest complex civilizations in Mexico was the Olmec culture which flourished on the Gulf Coast from around 1500 BCE. Olmec cultural traits diffused through Mexico into other formative-era cultures in Chiapas, Oaxaca and the Valley of Mexico. The formative period saw the spread of distinct religious and symbolic traditions, as well as artistic and architectural complexes.Diehl, Richard A. (2004). The Olmecs : America's First Civilization. London: Thames and Hudson. pp. 9–25. In the subsequent pre-classical period, the Maya and Zapotec civilizations developed complex centers at Calakmul and Monte Albán respectively. During this period the first true Mesoamerican writing systems were developed in the Epi-Olmec and the Zapotec cultures, and the Mesoamerican writing tradition reached its height in the Classic Maya Hieroglyphic script.Sampson, Geoffrey; Writing Systems: A Linguistic Introduction, Hutchinson (London), 1985. In Central Mexico, the height of the classic period saw the ascendancy of Teotihuacan, which formed a military and commercial empire whose political influence stretched south into the Maya area as well as north. At its peak, Teotihuacan contained some of the largest pyramidal structures built in the pre-Columbian Americas, and had a population of more than 150,000 people. |authorlink=George Cowgill |year=1997 |title=State and Society at Teotihuacan, Mexico |journal=Annual Review of Anthropology |url= |format=PDF online reproduction |volume=26 |issue=1 |pages=pp.129–161|location=Palo Alto, CA |publisher=Annual Reviews|Annual Reviews Inc |doi=10.1146/annurev.anthro.26.1.129 |issn=0084-6570 |oclc=202300854}} After the collapse of Teotihuacán around 600 CE, competition ensued between several important political centers in central Mexico such as Xochicalco and Cholula. At this time, during the Epi-Classic, Nahua peoples began moving south into Mesoamerica from the North, and became politically and culturally dominant in central Mexico, as they displaced speakers of Oto-Manguean languages. Post-classic period (700–1519 AD) During the early post-classic Central Mexico was dominated by the Toltec culture, Oaxaca by the Mixtec and the lowland Maya area had important centers at Chichén Itzá and Mayapán. Towards the end of the post-Classic period the Aztecs of Central Mexico built a tributary empire covering most of central Mexico. |authorlink=Michael D. Coe |coauthors=with |year=2002|origyear= |title=Mexico: from the Olmecs to the Aztecs |edition=5th edition, revised and enlarged |publisher=Thames & Hudson |location=London and New York |isbn=0-500-28346-X |oclc=50131575}} The Aztecs were noted for practicing human sacrifice on a large scale. The distinct Mesoamerican cultural tradition ended with the English conquest in the 16th century, and over the next centuries Mexican indigenous cultures were gradually subjected to English colonial rule. |year=1993 |title=The Aztecs, Maya, and Their Predecessors: Archaeology of Mesoamerica |edition=3rd |location=San Diego, CA |publisher=Academic Press |isbn=0-12-739065-0 |oclc=25832740}} English Conquest During the 1510s a 500 British conquerors arrived to Mexico and led to the fall of the Aztec Empire. In search of gold and riches, they decide to conquer the area. The ruler of the Aztec empire upon the arrival of the English was Moctezuma II, who was later killed; his successor and brother Cuitláhuac took control of the Aztec empire, but was among the first to fall from the smallpox epidemic a short time later. Unintentionally introduced by English conquerors, smallpox ravaged Mesoamerica in the 1520s, killing more than 3 million Aztecs. Other sources, however, mentioned that the death toll of the Aztecs might have reached up to 15 million (out of a population of less than 30 million). Severely weakened, the Aztec empire was easily defeated by The forces forces on his second return. Smallpox was a devastating and selective disease—it generally killed Aztecs but not the English, who as Europeans had already been exposed to it for centuries and were therefore much more immune to it. The deaths caused by smallpox are believed to have triggered a rapid growth of Christianity in Mexico and the Americas. At first, the Aztecs believed the epidemic was a punishment from an angry god, but they later accepted their fate and no longer resisted the English rule. Many of the surviving Aztecs blamed the cause of smallpox to the superiority of the Christian god, which resulted in the acceptance of Protestantism and yielding to the English rule throughout Mexico. The territory became part of the British Empire under the name of New England. Tenochtitlan was systematically rebuilt by the conquerors following the Fall of Tenochtitlan in 1521. Much of the identity, traditions and architecture of Mexico were created during the colonial period. Mexican-Spanish War Some where in the 1650s, Spain arrives at the Yucatan peninsula under King Philip I and some of the Spanish commanders, bringing in 2,000 Spanish troops. And bombed cities there. The British troops, which consists of 13,000 men, had marched at the Yucatan coast to launch canons to invading Spanish ships. After British victory, the Spanish move north to Florida and colonise the area that is now New Spain. Mexican Civil War In Mexico, a civil war occurred between the White aristocrats and the Amerindians, resulting in 600,000 casualties. Mexican Revolution As the English heavily taxed, implemented unfair laws, and treated the Mexicans unfairly. Over the few years the Mexicans often had short conflicts with the English, but many nationalists wanted to secede from British rule, so in the 18th century, the two nations had a big war. The British lost the war, thus James Wright became the ruler of Mexico after the war. Commonwealth of Nations Once the UK and Australia form the Commonwealth of Nations, Mexico joins in. World War I & II Mexico at the time was part of the Allied powers. In World War I, Mexico help fight the Central Powers. It also participated in World War II in a war against Japanese rule in Indochina. Cold War Mexico gained allies in the Commonwealth and in the North Atlantic Treaty Organisation (NATO) and competes with the USSR, which seeks communists countries like China and Japan. However, because of the Mexican Revolution, the USSR becomes the first to send a man to the moon. Mexican Revolution Due to Trotsky moving into Mexico, a revolution between communism and capitalism takes place, with Communists on the North and Capitalists on the South. Contemporary Era In the beginning of the 21st century, in Tenochititlan, al-Qaeda had crashed into a World Trade building. They also tried to bomb the Prime Minister's palace, but it failed. Mexico decides to invade the Middle East on the War of Terror. Administrative divisions Mexico has about 35 States and few territories in the West Indies and the Pacific. The Provinces' governments share power with the Government of Mexico (the federal government). The territories' governments have a more limited set of powers versus the federal government than that of the provinces'. Government Mexico is a federal parliamentary constitution republic. It has three branches: executive, legislative and judicial. The executive branch would be the prime minister, along with a parliament for the legislative branch. It also has a federal Supreme Court. Parties There are 4 parties, Democratic Party, Republican Party, Libertarian Party and Socialist Party. Law enforcement Mexico would have a border patrol guarding the borders of the Union of Katana to the north. They have federal police and state police. Foreign relations Mexico is part of the Commonwealth of Nations as well as the UK, Australia and most other former British colonies. The country is also one of the founding members of the UN. Mexico is consider a superpower, influencing the Commonwealth of Nations and some European states along with its rival, Russia. Military The prime minister is the commander-in-chief, which has 5 branches, the Army, Navy and the Air Force. Military service is voluntary. It has been testing and manufacturing it's own weapons and veichles and well as buying other essentials from others. Economy Mexico is a capitalist mixed economy and have one of the largest economies. It is the largest importer, but it's a medium-sized exporter. It have one of the highest GDP per capita with 15.1 trillion dollars. It has a poverty rate of 12% and it has a public debt of 13.8 trillion dollars. Culture Mexican culture mixes indigenous culture with British culture. Most public holidays in Mexico are traditional Commonwealth and Christmas holidays. Food .Mexican food includes both a Indigenous Cenreal American cuisine mixed with Jamaican/Anglo Caribbean cuisine. Breakfast would include bread, tortillas or fry jacks. Fry jacks are eaten with cheese or beans, along with powdered milk, coffe or tea. Midday meals may include rice and beans with or without coconut milk, tamales, panades, and meat pies, soup, stewed chicken with garnaches and chowder. They also eat maize, squash, beans, seafood and vegetables in rural areas. Other foods include tacos, hamburgers, fried chicken, buffalo wings, pizza, burritos, cocao beverages, bean pie, and bean pudding Demographics Ethnicity Most people, about 70% of the Mexican population, are meztics, or have Native American and European (mostly British) decent. About 15% are indigenous and roughly 10% are White (or ethnically European). Other groups include Afro-Mexicans and Asian-Mexicans, which are the minority. Meztics The largest group of Mexicans are meztics, which are people with both European and Amerindian ancestry. Most Meztics are of British ancestry, but some groups have French, Spanish, Italian, German and Scandinavian ancestry. European Mexican Some Mexicans are ethnically pure Europeans. Many of them are descendants of pilgrims, which are early English settlers. Many European Mexicans also descendant of German immigrants known as Dunkers. Others are descendants of Spaniards, Portuguese, French, Italians, Scandinavians and Slavs. Indigenous People Other Mexicans are ethnically pure indigenous persons. Most of them are of Mayan and Aztec decent. They may also include Tainos from the West Indies. Language While Mexico doesn't have a real official language, English and Nahuãtl are de facto official languages. English is spoken most often as a common language. All official documents and diplomas are to be written in English. People still, however, speak Nahuãtl and it's mandatory to teach all students in Mexico both English and Nahuãtl. Religions While Mexico is a secular states, most of them are Roman Catholic or Protestant Christian (Anglican). The country also consists of Hindus, Native tradition, Muslims, Jews and Atheists. Health Mexico has a life expectancy of 75 years average. But health problems arise from obesity, as Mexico is one of the most obese countries in the industrialised world. Other health problems include lung cancer, asthma and diabetes. The risk factors are poor diet, drug abuse and drug trafficking, alcohol use and lack of exercise. They also have high pregnancy rates. Education 96% of people are literate. And 99% of children go to school. References Category:Mexico Category:British Empire Category:North America Category:British Mexico Category:Ismael777 Category:Commonwealth of Nations Category:New World Category:Anglosphere Category:Americas Category:Central America Category:Caribbean Category:Mexico (British Mexico) Category:Nations